


Shockwave and Aftershocks

by KiiroiDaruma



Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AOBI, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AtoUn, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: This can be read separately.Even the best plans don't always work out when multiple humans are involved. Even worse when the media gets involved. The lives of those whose gender defies the traditional are about to change as are the lives of everyone else also.
Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/642233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Preample

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preamble. The plot gets going from Chapter 2, so please, give it a chance in a few days.
> 
> If you just happened to find this now, Part 8: Safe Haven has background on several characters in this story. It is not required, but it could make it more fun.

On January 2nd what was to have been the 80th year of Shouhou era was cut short be the passing away of the Emperor. It was not unexpected, the 98-year old Emperor Shouhou had grown weaker by the year and the last 6 months of his life he had been unable to leave his bed. He was succeeded by his grandson, since all his three sons had already passed away and his two surviving daughters were not eligible for the throne.

The new 43-year old Emperor took the name Tenmei and made it clear rather fast after assuming the throne that some things were going to change. He held a speech on television for all the nation to hear his words as he explained his choice of the era name, instead of letting the prime minister to have the honor. 

According to the Emperor Tenmei himself it was time to face a new dawn after a long, good night. He spoke warmly of his grandfather and the accomplishments of the previous era. There was no contesting that Emperor Shouhou had been there to support so many new things that now formed the backbone of the economy and, in addition to other things, the education of the young. According to Emperor Tenmei the one regret his grandfather had had was that he had been unable to reach through the barrier to the people. He had been brought up to believe that revering his ancestors and bringing honor to his family were his most important duties. Revering ancestors also included believing that they were infallible deities and thus any decree ever given was sacred, no matter how outdated. 

This was not how the new Emperor had been raised. He saw that laws were dependent also on the circumstances when they were made and when those circumstances changed, so should the laws.

There had been a lot of progress on equalizing the genders over the last 50 years, which was good, but not quite enough. As his first official ruling Emperor Tenmei publicly signed the law rescinding any and every statute no matter how far into the history that oppressed people based on their gender or ancestry. He also stated that he fully supported the new law already approved by the legislature and to make it sure he would be understood correctly he put the spirit of the four page document in the plainest possible form:

”No person may be treated unequally, be oppressed, be harassed or be persecuted based on who their ancestors were. No person may be treated unequally, be oppressed, be harassed or be persecuted based on their gender, regardless of whether that gender is physical or mental, whether it is something known to exist now or something new in the future.”

As simple and self-evident as what the Emperor had said on TV should have been to most at least as far as it came to Alphas, Betas and Omegas, it also made clear that males and females were also on equal standing. Furthermore, it paved way for the day when AtoN could openly live beside their neighbors and be accepted as they were. 

That day the great majority of the Diet members, Ministers and other influential individuals celebrated their long fought victory. Not all the losers were content to accept their defeat, however. Having lost their chance to have their way of thinking prevail legally, some were willing to dapple in underhanded methods.

The worst happened in several of the largest cities, except the capital, on the same day. The water supply on the Beta Town section of each city tampered by the 'Beta Liberation Army', a group of misinformed individuals, who believed that a certain chemical compound could turn Betas into Omegas and Alphas. It couldn't, of course, but it could incite the presentation process in those who were Alphas, Omegas or both at the same time, the AtoN. In that sense it may be understandable that they believed it could work a 'miracle', but no-one in their right mind could have believed that having a million or more people present all at once in a relatively small area could be a good thing. Even as things really were and the numbers were counted in tens of thousands, the chaos ensuing was remarkable. 

The culprits did not announce their deed until 36h later, which led the public to believe that yet another pandemic had come, this time out of the blue. After the catastrophic HTXO pandemic approximately dozen years ago, it was no wonder. Even after the announcement, some people believed in a virus and thought the terrorist story was just a conspiracy to hide it. 

Had the conspiracy theorists known the truth, they would have had a field day. There was, in fact, a government conspiracy to hide something. This conspiracy was not aimed at harming anyone, it was aimed to protect those who had inherited the genetic mutation allowing them to be Alpha and Omega in the same body. For a decade there had been simultaneous efforts to counsel and to hide those affected and, at the same time, produce media content involving the dual-gendered. It was, of course, passed as pure fiction. 

Kanai Souta, the founder of AOBI school system, the head of research of AOBI Institute and a lot of other things was horrified and fascinated at the same time with this forced development. He foresaw a lot of problems with so many lives affected at once and did not beleive it would be possible to hide the AtoN much longer. From a pure scientific point of view as a sociologist, this was a unique opportunity to observe the society. 

When the BLA announced over the internet what they had done, Souta knew a war had begun. A war not against people, but against ignorance and prejudice. It was not something easily won, perhaps all they could do was damage control after all. At least they did have the Emperor agreeing with the government now. That would help a lot with the most conservative lot, especially those who would have quoted an over 800 year old Imperial Decree that those with two genders were abominations and needed to be eradicated. They probably would have ignored that the eradication was only for those of common birth.

Emergency meetings were held by the government, the Diet. Police and Defence Force units in the know were dispatched to the affected areas. All hospitals were put in alert and adviced what to do with certain type of patients. Special TV newscasts and discussion programs were immediately scheduled and the people who knew what it was like to be tossed out because of one's gender prepared to take in refugees. 

This is where the current story begins....


	2. Taking the Cookies Out of the Oven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for coming to read this work. As always questions, comments and should you be so kind, kudos, is most welcome. :)
> 
> The beginning of the chapter is still facts. Please, bear with me, the characters are getting their turn at the end and, of course, in future chapters.

It happened on the worst possible date of the year, April 1st, the day known for pranks, yet the threat had to be taken seriously. The first news casts after the Beta Liberation Army announced having spiked the water supplies with the 'miracle powder', a chemical compound they believed would turn Betas into Alphas and Omegas took a cautious approach. They adviced people who experience any strange symptoms to contact their family doctor and in the meantime avoid drinking unboiled water from the tap. This would have worked, if the tap water had been the only thing contaminated. When cases of sudden presentations that could not be traced to the drinking water in the specified areas started to crop up at a startling rate action had to be taken.

On Monday, April 4th, the Prime Minister, Kondou Chikara came to talk to all of Japan. First he gave a speech and then answered questions from the press on air, which was not a common thing at all.

'Citizens! It is still unknown how exactly the chemical GTE-2764 got to so many people who had no access to the water that was announce to contain it, I am most sorry.'

The Prime Minister bowed deep and for a considerably long time, before raising his head and continuing.

'We are facing a change. The change can be a positive thing, if we all work together. First of all, rest assured, the chemical does not harm anyone. It will not change anyone's genes, such a thing is impossible. It can, however, call forth a presentation in an individual who has the required gene, but for one reason or another has not manifested a secondary gender. That is all it does and can do.'

He paused to let the words sink in, before carrying on his message.

'I am sure most have heard of the 'green pill' that has been used to treat those whose presentations had been delayed for more than a decade now. The chemical is exactly that same used in those pills. Again, there is no harm in ingesting it itself. Harm can, however, come from other people. Please, if you have any reason to suspect you may have ingested this chemical and, especially, if you are having any symptoms, contact your doctor. If that is for any reason not possible, please, try to at least find a safe place or call the police. We are taking this seriously for every person matters.'

There was a pause. Long enough for people to start to wonder if the Prime Minister was done.

'Lastly I have two announcements. First, for anyone who wonders about their gender and wants to avoid surprises, free blood tests will be offered in every hospital throughout the country. Those who are found to have in them the gene required will be offered a chance to take the pill and a secure place to complete the presentation as well as information. The age limit for inducing a presentation has been lowered to thirteen temporarily. Special classes will be offered in all middle and high schools on the subject. 

'Second, the Alpha-Omega, the dual-gendered or in short AtoUn, are not fiction. Therefore it is not just those who have thought themselves to be Betas, but really aren't, but also many Alphas and Omegas, who might go through a presentation. Being dual-gendered is not a disease, it is not a curse. It is just another gender. Please, treat it as such. Much more information will be released in the next few days. Our society is changing, let us embrace the change and make Japan even better with it. Thank you all for your time. We remain at your service.'

The whole cabinet bowed and the camera zoomed out. 

Kondou Mikuni sat quietly thinking about what he had just heard while waiting for the second part of the broadcast to begin. As a Beta he could understand the desperation that could drive people into believing in miracles, but for the little that this 'Beta Liberation Army' had shown of itself, it did not seem to involve Betas that much. Rather the tone of the announcements had felt condescending to him. 'We are doing the poor Betas the favor of saving them from being Betas whether they want it or not', was how their message came across. It was infuriating and just plain stupid. A Beta was a Beta. No pill could change Mikuni into any other gender. This was a fact confirmed by a blood test. The blood test that had also shown he carried an unusual X-chromosome inherited from his mother, but that wasn't really relevant. 

Unlike so vast a majority of the country that Mikuni could not even start to guess the actual percentage, he was not surprised by the existence of the hidden gender. Mikuni had, at the request of his father, spent the previous semester as an exchange student at a branch campus of the university situated in a village filled with the dual-gendered and learned a great deal about them and their history. The history was sad and even scary, but the people were just people. Once Mikuni had started to open up, he had made several friends he was still in contact with weekly via letters. This he owed to a great part for his first friend there, his roommate Kenzou-kun. The man was like the Sun. Not the scorching, blinding Summer sun, but the gentle warm light that dried away the Spring rain and drove away the clouds. The TV saved Mikuni from waxing more lyrical, the broadcast continued.

The questions asked were about what was expected.  
Q: Is it really true that the dual-gendered exist?  
A: Yes, it is true. 

Q: Why were we not told this before?  
A: Because they had cause to fear how people would react. 

Q: How come?  
A: Well, it is the human nature to be cautious of new things. But, actually, because they have a long history of being hated even to the point of persecution. The research reports on this history will be linked at the government website by noon tomorrow for your convenience. 

Q: How many of these people are there?  
A: We don't know exactly. Just like we don't know the exact number of Alphas, Betas or Omegas. It does seem that the number is more than we had guessed and the number of people who carry the gene is even greater. 

Q: It is a gene? What kind of a gene?  
A: It is another form of the Y-chromosome, the same one that makes some men Alphas and some Omegas. This third type just makes them both at once. 

Q: Prime Minister said 'men', what about women?  
A: Since this is something that is in the Y-chromosome, it only affects men. Women are Alphas, Betas or Omegas. I am not a scientist, so I ask that these questions will be directed to Kanai Souta-san after this broadcast. That part will be posted on the website for those who want to hear that kinds of details. Anyone else?

Q: It is hard to believe these people exist. Why have we not seen them? Are they hiding somewhere?  
A: Actually, we have probably all seen them, met them, worked with them. They are just the same as anyone else. No, not the same. They are us. We are sadly out of time, but more questions will be answered afther the broadcast ends. Before that allow us we play a short animation that shouold make it easier to explain the new situation to children. Kaji-san, if you please....'

The white screen behind the Prime Minister and the panel mostly consisting of the cabinet members lit up and the words 'クッキー の世界', 'The Cookie World' showed up made with characters of glazed cookies. The TV switched into playing the animation directly instead of trying to zoom into the screen.

A man shaped cookie appeared on screen, soon joined by a woman shaped cookie, then more of both with various shades, obviously to represent skin colors. As few as the very dark skinned people in Japan were, they had still included what could only be dark chocolate dough cookies. All of them had simple emoji faces, but no other decorations. They were waving their hands and feet in tune with the music. 

_'I'm a cookie, you're a cookie, We are all cookies. We are all delicious, ne? We are Beta Cookies, soft or crunchy, our dough, oh, so yummy.'_

The animation showed a male and female cookie smiling happily, their colors shifting through the whole range, before moving to another pair, this time decorated with white frosting forming traditional japanese fabric patterns on their clothing with the gaps filled with glaze of the color of each cookies dough. They all also sported a small flag above their hearts.

_'I'm a cookie, you're a cookie, We are all cookies. We are all delicious, ne? We are Alpha Cookies soft or crunchy, our dough, oh, so yummy.'_

Next came the Omegas. They were the same, though this time the pattern was drawn in red glaze. They too wore the Japanese flag.

_'I'm a cookie, you're a cookie, we are all cookies. We are all delicious, ne? We are Omega Cookies soft or crunchy, our dough, oh, so yummy.'_

The final pair was cookies cut to look like they wore yukata or a simple kimono, it was hard to say from a cookie. One had the clothing's pattern drawn in white and the other in red. This time the fabric part was the opposite, red to white and white to red. They held traditional, round fans with the flag pattern.

_'I'm a cookie, you're a cookie, we are all cookies. We are all delicious, ne? We are Aton Cookies soft or crunchy, our dough, oh, so yummy.'_

The picture zoomed out to show all the cookies used so far dancing to the the music. Now they all waved the fans with the red sun on the white background.

_'I'm a cookie, you're a cookie, we are all cookies. We are all delicious, ne? We are All Cookies soft or crunchy, our dough, oh, so yummy.'_

As the song ended a heart shaped, red glazed cookie appeared in the middle of the screen and as the cast of too many voices to count affirmed that 'Cookies love Japan', the heart morphed into a circle.

The broadcast ended with the reminder that the rest would be viewable on the government website as soon as possible along with the just seen animation already there.

Father had done pretty well, Mikuni thought. He was known to be rather stiff and formal, a man more interested in issues than interacting with people. Very much like he was when making the announcement in the beginning. This latter part he'd seemed more like himself. More human. As for that cookie thing, it probably could help children to learn important things. For a 20-year old it was a bit corny. The tune was quite catchy though, hopefully it would not keep playing inside his head the rest of the day.

'Tadaima!'

Mikuni's roommate Ishida Kenzou had come from the lecture Mikuni had against his normal principles skipped. He had actually asked for permission beforehand, but that was between him and the University staff.

'Okaeri! Did you hear the news, Kenzou-kun?'

'News?'

Mikuni had not really expected him to have heard it yet. They probably would not have interrupted a lesson to watch the 'boring' broadcast and judging by the time, Kenzou-kun had walked directly back to the dorm.

'AtoN are officially out of the mountains now. It was announced on national TV.'

'Eeh? Eeeh? That's...You're not joking, right?'

'No joking. It is because of those blasted terrorists may have accidentally triggered presentations...'

'Is that so...I need to sit...'

Ishida Kenzou was in shock. His whole life he had concealed the fact that the dual-gendered existed and later also that he was one himself. It felt like his whole world spun upside down for a moment. He sat down unable to quite digest what he had just heard. Gentle, but firm hands graped his shoulders and started to massage them. It felt too good. Mikkun didn't usually touch him, the Beta was reserved even for a Japanese man. Kenzou had the biggest crush on his roommate, not that he let anyone know. Right now the touch of those hands he loved helped to anchor him in the turbulence he expected to come.

'Father likes his shoulders massaged after a really difficult day. I thought maybe it is alright if I...'

'Un. Thank you, Mikkun. It feels nice.'

'Eto, Kenzou-kun, about the Circle meeting tonight, do you still want to go?'

'Hmm. Not sure if I want to, but I need to, don't I?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animated song is corny and cheesy and all that, but that is on purpose. It is the opening of an anime mostly aimed for kids 4-7 years of age. The characters of the anime are, indeed, cookie men, women and animals. It is in accordance of the new laws and tries to teach the youngest to treat all people with the same respect. That it has AtoN in it is because the show was meant to air next year after the planned 'outing' of the gender.


	3. Round Things Roll Down the Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter some characters from earlier works show up in minor roles and some terms as well. If you don't know them, don't worry! Important parts will be explained when it matters. :)
> 
> Of course their stories are free to browse if anyone is curious. I do try to make each part readable on its own. If something is confusing, please, just ask. :)

Circle was the word used for University clubs. Mikuni had not ever thought about why, but he supposed there was some reason behind it. This particular club took the idea of circle a bit further than most. First, there was the name of the circle 'Marui Matto'. According to the pamphlet it had actually started, with a longer name all in katakana, ラウンドラグマット, but people had found that a bit cumbersome and it got changed, still keeping the original idea of a Round Rug. 

The meeting took place in, of all possible locations, an inside tennis court stripped of the net. On the floor was not quite a round rug, but rather square mats set in a large circle. Practical, Mikuni thought. It could be made larger or smaller depending on how many were attending, he supposed. In the middle was a bit larger mat, possibly for the club president. Mikuni's thoughts were interrupted by Kenzou-kun's voice. His roommate was talking to a couple of other people waiting for the meeting to start.

'This is going to become an interesting evening...'

'Un. All the weird news. And guess what I also heard? The Prime Minister's kid is supposed to come.'

'Eh? Really? Like we don't already have enough of those 'and what was it your parents do again' people here. Ugh.'

The two strangers laughed, but it was a bitter laughter. Kenzou sighed. At this university there were certainly more than enough of fancy people, as he called them. He just ignored those that liked to rub their status in other people's faces. Still, he knew a few that were actually nice. He felt he needed to say something.

'Hey, give the kid a chance. He might not be like that. He's never been in the public really, has he?'

'Isn't that just because he's too good to give interviews for the masses.'

Or could it be just because, I am so damn shy and introverted? Mikuni bit his teeth together and held back the tears that were always too close during times like this. He had never dared to ask his roommate, whether Kenzou-kun knew who Mikuni's father was. He had enjoyed being just 'Mikkun' for once. In a way he had presumed that Kenzou-kun did know, after all his family name was a big giveaway. But after that statement he wasn't as sure anymore. There was nothing he could do now.

The senpai were arriving now, among them someone Mikuni knew quite well, Kanai Satoru. The eldest son of Kanai Wataru, the Kanai of the pharmaceutical conglomerate and, by adoption, Kanai Souta-sensei. The latter being Mikuni's father's childhood friend the families had often spent time together and the almost ten year older boy had become Mikuni's idol. 

'Alright everyone! Please take a seat and lets get started!'

Once everyone had settled on a mat, Kanai Satoru stood next to the mat in the center.

'Good evening. Nice to meet you and welcome. I am Kanai Satoru and I am the circle advisor. Due to the rules of this circle, call me Sacchan here and Satoru-sensei elsewhere. I understand it can be a bit awkward at first, but since this whole circle is based on equality we use nicknames here. Please think of one you want to use, it can be your real name too, if you prefer. As for those, who are thinking of using something vulgar, consider if you really want to be called that by everyone. Last year, Dickhead-san apologized after just two meetings and came up with a more...suitable name.'

The instructors voice held just a tiniest bit of amusement thinking back of the plight one student had caused himself previously. The listeners had a bit more trouble trying to keep their mirth down.

'Alright. We'll start with self-introductions...'

The moaning made the corners of Satoru's mouth turn upward. No doubt everyone was fed up with those at the start of a new school year even if it was not every class one needed to tell about oneself at university level.

'But...This time all we are asking is that you tell the number on your invitation and the name you want to be called. If there is someone here without an invitation, that is fine too. Everyone is welcome. Lets start with the person in the red shirt and then go around clockwise.'

The young man wearing a red shirt told his number and name, then the next person did the same and the next. When it became Mikuni's turn, he had long since decided.

'Number 23. Mikkun.'

Even that short of a turn in front of everyone made Mikuni feel awkward. His ears felt hot, so he presumed he had to be blushing. A quick glance to his left was met with flash of a smile before Ishida Kenzou took his turn.

'Hai. Number 17. Kenzou.'

The introductions continued, but Mikuni couldn't really remember any of the others. It was not that he had a bad memory, he was just still too wound up from before. Not that just remembering thirty or so names would have done much good without being able to associate a face with the name. Finally the round ended to the man sitting next to the one in the red shirt.

'Number 1. Otsuka Yasuo. I serve as the circle president this term. Yassan is fine. Those who did not have a number, please, come talk to me after the meeting so we can write your names in the roster. And if anyone wonders, other than mine the numbers were given out randomly.'

Judging from the fidgeting and slight snickers some might have actually wondered if there was a reason why they had a certain number. It wasn't that surprising. The school was filled with competitive people, who often compared themselves to everyone else.

'Next time those who want to may share a bit more about themselves. Today was meant for just me, the vice-president and the secretary to speak longer. However, in light of the recent news, we have a special guest tonight. Please, welcome Satou Kazuhiko.'

The name was obviously not unknown to most of the attendants. There were gasps and and whispers 'Really?' or 'Maybe it is someone else.'

The door was opened and it really was the Satou Kazuhiko, the singer, the songwriter, the actor. Also known as Namikaze, whirlpool. Even with no make-up it was easy to recognize him. He was no less handsome in reality than he was on TV. His almost too pretty face had matured and now, at almost 30, he was still on top of the lists of the most handsome man regularly. Mikuni could not figure out why this celebrity was asked to come here tonight. That he had agreed was not a mystery, Kazu-san's older brother was married to Sacchan.

Satou Kazuhiko had more than a beautiful face, or beautiful voice for that matter. He had a Presence with a capital P. Every pair of eyes sought him out from the moment he entered the room.

'Hello Everyone! I hope you are all well? I am sure you wonder why I am here on a day like this, ne?'

There were nods and affirmative sounds all around the circle.

'First I am going to have to disappoint some of you. I really am Alpha. However...'

The singers voice was beautiful even when he merely spoke, it called to everyone to lend it their ear.

'I have family members who are not. Most know that my oldest brother, Tarou, is Omega, ne?'

Again the audience agreed. Mikuni had the feeling people might agree with anything this man wanted them to, but it was also true that Satou Tarou, or Tarotora, was the brightest Omega star when Mikuni, and the rest of these students, were kids.

'Well, I have other brothers. In our family we also have dual-gendered people. Because of that I had the privilege of getting to know about things that most are just now learning a decade ago. I am not the person to explain the science of it. That I happily leave to Kanai-sensei. What I am here to do today is to assure you that AtoN are real people, people who aside the gender are just like anyone else. But that is not all...'

Mikuni watched almost everyone hanging onto every word of this speaker as if it were the Ultimate Truth revealed just to them.

'Some of you, if you follow entertainment news, know that I and Tarou are involved in making a TV-series that was planned to come out next year. However, we have been working on it longer than people know and the series is almost ready. We'll finish shooting the last episode next week. Because of the current situation, the release date has been pushed forward and the first episode will air on April 17th .'

The students were all eagerly waiting for Satou-san to continue. Mikuni was, of course, interested too, but they almost seemed transfixed.

'The reason is that the series tells a story from the time when the dual-gendered were officially persecuted. I am asking a favor. If you can find the time, please, leave feedback. You have a special perspective as you know about AtoN already. I am hoping for your co-operation.'

Satou Kazuhiko bowed. He only raised his head again when the people started to applaud. Before he left he thanked everyone and said to ask Otsuka-san for the cards with his autograph, if anyone wanted one. If anyone wanted one? Mikuni almost laughed out loud. Even he wanted one and with the otheres there was no question. While the rest stood in line in front of Yassan, Sacchan approached Mikuni.

'I saw you wonder. It is alright. Kazu cannot help his voice having that impact. You and the other Betas were less affected, of course.'

'Of course?'

'Apex voice. His just keeps getting stronger by the year. Sometimes I wish I had time to study things outside Biochemistry.'

'You, Sacchan? Something outside Biochemistry? I did not think you thought there was anything else...'

Mikuni teased his childhood idol easily, the trust between them having grown over many years. The Omega poked the younger man on the upper arm.

'Silly kid. Of course there is more...lets see...Mathematics, Physics....'

Mikuni's laughter made Kenzou turn his head. It was a rare and precious sound. He was happy to hear Mikuni laugh, yet it irked him that he was not the one who had given him the cause. Having just listened to that voice that had made part of him want to please the speaker in any way possible and part of him to protect everything he treasured had shaken him up. He had felt challenged even though that made little sense and now his Mikkun was talking so freely with the lecturer. Kenzou was not jealous. That would have been impossible. Or maybe not. He left his place in the line and approached the two only to hear something that took the air out of his lungs.

'So, how is your father? That whole media circus must have been quite an ordeal for Chikara-san.'

'I expect so. I have not had time to talk to him yet though.'

Things clicked in place. The arranged marriages, family that was into politics and especially when Mikkun had said he'd worried that his father's career would suffer because of his burakumin ancestry being discovered, but that it had turned out not to be so. Mikuni had said that his father had admitted to it publicly and Kenzou had remarked that it was just like the Prime Minister. He felt so stupid now. It was not 'just like', Mikkun's father was the Prime Minister. Kondou Mikuni was the son of Kondou Chikara. Kenzou, the third son of regular artesan family never had had even a chance. What a fool had he been.

Mikuni turned to see his roommate, his friend, standing near. Then Kenzou turned around and walked out of the room. Mikuni stood frozen, until Sacchan touched his shoulder gently.

'What's wrong, Miku? Was that your friend?'

'My roommate. I think I messed up not telling about my father earlier. I hoped he knew, but apparently not. He must have just heard us...What do I do now...'

'If you care about him apologize. Apologize for not having told him. Never apologize for who you are, trust me in this. That does not end well. If he is not strong enough to accept all of you, then it is best to know now.'

'I guess...'

'Trust me. Now, go. The sooner you catch him, the better.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TV-series plot is being written here:  
> [The Downtrodden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228247/chapters/71767482).
> 
> I try to update it every weekend, just as if it were airing weekly. It is not required reading, of course.


	4. Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming over! If you can, please, support us with kudos and/or comments. :)

The evening air was cool and dark. The cherry was still blooming and people were walking around looking at the blossoms or having picnics under the trees. Most of those having picnics on a Monday night were probably people working together for few wanted to give away their weekends for such a gathering. Kondou Mikuni had no time to look at either the cherry blossoms or the people watching them. He was searching frantically just one person, but he was nowhere to be seen. Unless he was that one lone figure down the hill, nearing the river bank? It was worth a try, Mikuni thought and started to move as fast as he could without alerting everyone. He really wanted to run, but years and years of manner training kept him walking.

Kenzou had not sat on the ornate white bench overlooking the narrow river for more than a few minutes by the time his roommate caught up with him. In that time he had already berated himself for both having been too stupid to realize exactly who it was he was sharing his living space with and for how he had handled the discovery. For a moment he had even felt he had been played as the fool all along, but once his head cooled down in the fresh air, he knew that was simply impossible. One does not share a kitchen, bathroom and living space with someone for eight or nine months and not know the basic characteristics of the other person. 

'Ano...Ke-en-zou-kun...'

Kenzou raised looked up at the slightly out of breath man standing in front of him, who immediately bowed in a formal apology.

'I have behaved inexcusably. I am most sorry.'

Kenzou got up. It was very easy to see now how this young man could be the son of Japan's premier politician. Even with the practiced ease, there was no reason to doubt the sincerity of the apology. Kenzou also bowed.

'No, I am the one who is sorry. I apologize causing an unpleasant scene and just running away.'

The two stood up at the same time and looked at each other, still uncertain how to proceed. Kenzou thought he saw tears in Mikkun's eyes, which made him feel like a lowlife and yet flattered at the same time. 

'Eto...Should we sit and...?'

They sat on the bench and sat there silently for a good minute. It became obvious that Mikuni would not speak first, so Kenzou had to take the first step.

'Ano...I got a bit overwhelmed back there. I felt I should have known and my brain just shut down. I am sorry for leaving like that. Really.'

'It is alright. It was shocking, but...I really should have told Kenzou-kun, at least when we came back to Tokyo. I just kept hoping you did know...'

'Eh?'

'That you knew and were fine with it, I mean. At least I wanted to believe that.'

Kenzou thought for a while, but gave up. He was too uncertain of what was going on inside Mikuni's head to make guesses.

'I am sorry, I don't quite follow.'

'Because if you knew and still treated me like you did, it was great. I got scared earlier, when you defended me from those two students. Well, defended someone...You were my hero then, but it also was...I mean, I knew than I had been fooling myself and ..you actually did not know. I am sorry.'

There clearly were tears in those dark, dark eyes now. Kenzou didn't know what was expected of him.

'It is a bit scary. That your father is...you know...that important.'

'But I am not. Important, I mean. I am just...me.'

There had always been a gap between their social statuses. Kenzou had known this ever since they first shared the room back in Onimura Campus. Today that gap had widened. No, it had only seemed to widen to him. No facts had changed, only his knowledge of them. Mikkun had always known where they stood and acted based on the facts. Granted, the warming up had been slow and gradual, but they were good friends now. What the heck did a man he had never even met had to do with anything? Impulsively Kenzou reached out and wiped the tears of Mikuni's cheek with his thumb.

'Mikkun is fine just as yourself. I am not used to...some things, but in addition to my family there is no-one more important to me than Mikkun. I don't want to lose what we have.'

Kenzou would have to lose what he had hoped they could have. But he was not one of those 'all or nothing' men. If all he could have was a friend, then he'd hang to that friendship with tooth and nail. At least until Mikkun did get married.

The soft, gentle touch on Mikuni's cheek made him want more. No-one, other than his parents when he was still a child, had touched him like that. Well, not many people had touched him at all, in truth. Unless it served a purpose like cutting his hair or medical examination. Or an accidental bump on a train, but everyone got those.

'Same here. That's why it was so scary when Kenzou-kun walked out...'

'Un. I am sorry about that. I had to get out to think. I am sorry it hurt Mikkun.'

The moment got interrupted by Mikuni's phone. He sighed as he fished it out of his pockets and looked at the screen. Then he showed it to Kenzou.

MIKU, IF YOU TWO ARE COMING BACK  
PICK UP SOME BEER, SODA AND SNACKS  
AT THE COMBINI. IF ANYONE ASKS THAT'S  
WHERE YOU TWO WENT. 

'Do we want to go back, Kenzou-kun?'

'I suppose we should. I think the advisor will worry if at least you don't show up. What is he to you? He called you 'Miku'.'

'Sacchan? Hmm...He was my childhood idol, I guess. The age difference is too much to say childhood friend, I think. He was the really cool older brother figure for me. I don't have any siblings as you probably know. Now...I think now we can be called friends, though he can be a bit of a mother hen sometimes.'

'So it is not romantic...'

Mikuni burst in laughter. He shook his head.

'No way. I've never even thought of that. Probably because Sacchan found his pair when he was quite young. I think I was about 4 at the time. So, he was never even a prospect.'

'I see.'

Kenzou wasn't quite sure why that removed 'Sacchan' as a prospect. He'd rather thought those arranged marriages were settled at birth. Or perhaps that was just him watching too many period dramas.

'Anyway, I think we should go back and pick up those refreshments. Nee, Mikkun?'

Mikuni agreed and they both stood up. They had barely started towards the main path when Mikuni stepped on a branch temporarily losing his footing. Kenzou supported his friend, keeping him from falling without giving a second thought. The second thought came only after Mikuni had regained his balance. The startled gasp and a rosy blush creeping on Mikuni's cheeks accentuating the wide open eyes. Kenzou's heart made a thump. As soon as it was sure Mikuni was no longer in danger of tumbling down, Kenzou let go.

'Are you alright?'

'Un. Thank you.'

The walked back to the Physical Education Department and stopped at the conbini on the way. Armed with two full plastic bags each they entered the tennis court for the second time that night. 

Shouts of 'Yay! Food!' and 'Beer has come, Beer has come!' echoed from every direction.

'Alright, settle down everyone...Kenzou-kun, Mikkun, please, put the refreshments on the table. Thank you for the help.'

'Our pleasure, Sacchan-sensei.'

'Now we can start the informal part of the meeting. Those under 20, keep away from the beer. Of course soda is available for those over 20 too. Kenzou-kun, Mikkun...We covered the basics of what the dual-gendered are while you were gone. I'll give the both of you a copy of my notes, but if there is anything you want to ask, I'll be happy to answer.'

'Now, this is not a drinking party. There are max 3 beers per person old enough to drink. Same with soda. Three cans or bottles per person, not three of each.'

The group of about 30 divided into smaller gatherings. Kenzou and Mikuni got drafted by a group of four other young men, two were those friends of Kenzou that had talked with him before the meeting. That made Mikuni a bit uneasy, but he tried his best to be sociable. It was not that he could not deal with small groups of strangers in a pleasant manner, it just tired him a lot.

Things went surprisingly well. The group consisted of apparently two Alphas, two Omegas, another Beta in addition to Mikuni and Kenzou-kun. At least that was how Mikuni thought they split, another person probably would have put Kenzou into the Alphas. The talk veered to the upcoming TV-series that had been promoted to them. In the end they made a group date to watch the first episode together at Kenzou and Mikuni's place, since they had a fairly big screen TV. Mikuni wasn't overjoyed having several people coming over all at once, but he thought he could do it. Perhaps it'd even be good for him to push the limits a little bit. He was needed to make an evacuation plan for himself in case the visit stretched too long.

At he other end of the court there was some commotion. When Mikuni glanced over he noticed most of the people there were looking at them. Then their phones and at their group again. Then the quiet young man next to Mikuni coughed to catch his attention and showed his phone. On the screen were pictures of Mikuni and Kenzou taken when they were talking on the bench earlier. The caption on top read: 'The P.M.'s son has a new flame?'

Mikuni's lungs were refusing to co-operate, there was an ill feeling in his belly. He shivered and a cold sweat broke out. Within seconds he found himself embraced by Kenzou-kun and the two omegas moved very close. The panic attack he had been expecting, did not proceed past the initial stage. Mikuni could not smell them, but all three were probably pushing out calming pheromones. Slowly Mikuni's breathing settled and he stopped shaking. More than anything he felt numb and tired. He smiled weakly at Sacchan, who had arrived, but didn't really have the strength to follow the discussion.

When Mikkun started to shake and and breathe strangely, Kenzou didn't hesitate. He pulled Mikkun in his arms before ripping out the scent patch on his nape. Stifling his possessive trait was difficult, but realizing the other two were there just to help, he managed it. The advisor arrived quickly and said there would be a car coming in minutes and asked if Kenzou could accompany Mikkun. Of course he could! If he had been asked not to, he probably would have put up a fight.

Kenzou barely paid attention to the crowd gathered around them other than wrap his arms tighter around Mikkun. When they got the sign that the transport was ready he helped Mikkun up and supported him first out of the tennis court and to their shoes. Somehow they made it into the car and the wide, soft backseat.

Mikuni leaned against Kenzou's shoulder, half asleep. Kenzou looked at his phone properly for the first time. It was trending on all social media in Japan right now. Looking at the pictures it did look like a romance. The setting of a white wrought iron bench under the cherry trees in blossom added to the effect. In the first picture was a tender moment of Kenzou touching Mikuni's cheek, in the second they were looking at something their heads bent next to each other and in the third he was holding a blushing Mikuni in his arms. 

It was a lie. A beautiful lie. If only it were true, Kenzou thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago, in the first part of this series, it took a paparazzi and an article in the newspapers. Now it just took one person taking pictures and sharing them with his friends who shared them with their friends and so on to start a scandal.


	5. A Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you. Comments, questions and kudos are most welcome.

It had taken Kenzou several minutes in the car to notice who was sitting next to the driver. Actually, he only did when the man turned to talk to him.

'Is everything peaceful there, Kenzou-kun?'

'Hai, Satoru-sensei.'

'It's fine to drop the 'sensei' while were in private. We'll be there in about 15 minutes, by the way.'

'Ano, Kanai-san?'

The driver looked at Kenzou through the mirror.

'Yes, Kenzou-kun?'

Kenzou's face must have looked funny for Kanai Satoru laughed quietly. Again he had made presumptions thinking the driver was a driver by profession. Somehow he did not think that ws the case with Kanai Satoru's husband.

'Gomen. There was not chance for introductions. This is my mate, Kanai Ken. Hmm...Satoru is fine, or even Sacchan. Formality is for the school.'

'My name is Ken. Just that Ken, nothing longer.'

'Satoru-san, Ken-san...Where is it we're going actually? The hospital?'

'No. There is no need for a hospital. Miku will be fine with just some rest. We're going to our house. Papa asked us to come.'

'Ano, that would be Kanai Souta-sensei?'

'Correct.'

This was not good. Kanai Souta practically owned the university. Kenzou had seen Kanai-sensei a few times from a far when he had visited the high school. The amount of kowtowing had been spectacular. 

'Ano, may I ask something...Satoru-san said earlier to use Satoru-sensei at school?'

'That's right. I think we can all agree that one Kanai-sensei is enough there. It saves people from getting confused.'

Kenzou felt as if he were about to get a headache. Well, all those 'fancy' people probably knew how to handle the scandal better than anyone. At least there was that.

'Ah. There's the house now, on top of that hill to the left.'

It was not a house. It was a big, looming construct despite of having two stories. It looked like it had multiple wings all lighted up. The car did not drive though the massive gate, but continued round the hill. It wasn't possible to say whether Satoru-san had picked up on Kenzou's surprise or if the was just him being a teacher that made him explain.

'We're headed for the family quarters, so it is easier to take the back gate.'

'I see.'

Mikuni had dozed on and off during the ride. When he was awake, he couldn't quite muster the energy to talk, instead he listened either to the voices of the others or Kenzou's hearbeat and breathing. It was such a comfortable place to be that Mikuni would have wanted the keep going all the way to the furthest tip of Hokkaido. But this was not a road trip, it was just a short commute within Tokyo. When they turned on the driveway leading to the manor, he forced himself to sit up. He started to look for his phone, but it was not in his pocket or the seat.

'I have your phone, Miku. Don't worry. I've informed your parents that you're fine. They'll arrive in about an hour, on estimate.'

Mikuni groaned. He had always, always, been as good as it was possible for a boy to be to make up for his lack of skill and interest in participating the publicity circus. It was so unfair he had become the center of attention in this way when neither him nor Kenzou-kun had done anything to warrant it. All those pictures were of innocent actions. If it were only him, he'd be fine, but Kenzou-kun had gotten involved too.

'I understand. Thank you, Sacchan.'

The car stopped at a small parking lot meant for no more than eight cars. Two other spots were also taken by super expensive looking cars. Like the one they had just arrived in though each was different from the others. Kanai Ken-san turned out to be very tall and imposing, there was no question that this was an Alpha. Though Kenzou had never seen this man, there was also something a bit familiar about him, something that nagged in the back of his mind even though he had far bigger worries. Maybe this man had also been on television a lot or something.

Satoru led the two guests into the wing of the big house nearest to the car park. Kenzou had half expected a butler or some sort of a servant to meet them at the door, but there was no-one there. Politely the guests said their greetings, apologizing disrupting the peace of the house. Such a common phrase held more substance this time. They really were bringing in trouble with them. Having replaced their shoes with comfortable guest slippers Kenzou and Mikuni followed Satoru into a living room and at his request took a seat on a sofa.

'Please, relax and wait here for a little while.'

The two just nodded and sat in silence for the next, very long, minute. Kenzou could not really relax, he felt out of place in this room. It was a beautiful room, even a practical room, everything about it said it was a room a family actually lived in, yet all the materials, all the furniture, the real paintings on the walls exuded wealth beyond anything he'd ever experienced. Mikuni did not seem to have such problems, unlike the stiffly at the edge of the seat sitting Kenzou, he had leaned back and hugged a velvety pillow. This was probably normal for him thought Kenzou again reminded of the gap between them being wider than he had thought so far.

Satoru returned with another man in tow. Kenzou jumped to his feet and bowed. Kanai-sensei was unmistakable even in slacks and a t-shirt.

'No, no. Please take a seat, Kenzou-kun. No need to be so formal.'

'Hai, Sensei.'

Kenzou followed the order to sit, but formality was his only defense right now. Kanai Souta sighed, but smiled. 

'This must be rather stressful for you both. Don't worry, I am sure we'll find the best solution as soon as Chikkun and Natsumi-san arrive. It won't be long, the helicopter has already landed.'

Mikuni hugged the pillow closer. He was preparing for a long and proper apology once his parents arrived. It was rather hard to apologize for something one had not done, something that was just a misunderstanding born of some person's curiosity and circumstances. Yet, he'd need to take the responsibility. Mikuni glanced at Kenzou and noticed he looked baffled.

'That's my parents.'

Parents. Kenzou paled. He should have contacted his parents. Even though they were not into social media, some of their friends were and this kind of a thing would get those people rushing to ask his poor parents all sorts of questions. But that was not all. He'd have to face Mikkun's parents and he wasn't sure if it was more scary that they were Mikuni's parents or that they were the Prime Minister and the lady selected as 'Yamato Nadeshiko', the epitome of a Japanese Woman for many years in a row. As the son of weavers who made fabric mainly to be used for the obi of the most exclusive kimonos Kenzou had not been able to avoid being educated on that fact.

'Satoru, please, make arrangements for tea. I'll go meet them half way. You two, just wait here for now, please.'

'Hai, Sensei.'

Left alone the two didn't quite know what to say, they glanced at each other feeling like children who had been caught doing something nasty and were waiting to be punished. Mikuni felt bad for his friend and as strange as it was for him reached his hand out to him. Kenzou took the hand, grateful for the gesture. Only a few seconds later footsteps sounded down the hall. Kanai Souta, Kondou Chikara and his wife, Natsumi, entered the room. The last made a small, happy cry and at an alarming speed made it to Kenzou who had barely time to let go of Mikkun's hand. The slender, rather short lady proved surprisingly strong as she wrapped her arms around the startled young man and squeezed him in a tight hug.

'Oh, I am so happy! Finally! Welcome to the family. Oh, I am just so happy...'

Kenzou had no idea how to respond, but it felt rude not to do anything. He touched his fingertips on the woman's upper back and looked at Mikuni over his mother's head clearly confused. This was the epitome of beauty and modesty? And more importantly 'Welcome to...the family'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we know what Kenzou's family actually does. They weave beautiful , traditional, textiles called Hakataori. [Examples of Hakataori](https://www.crossroadfukuoka.jp/traditionalcrafts/en/jpcraft/crafts/hakataori/).
> 
> For new readers, Kanai Ken, formerly Satou, is the second oldest son of the Satou family, brother of Satou Kazuhiko, who showed up in the previous chapter. While Ken takes after the other half of their family, there is a resemblance between the brothers.


	6. So Romantic?

It was like a bizarre dream. Ishida Kenzou had grown up in Hakata, more closely the part of Hakata that was the Betatown in Fukuoka, so he had seen and had a certain degree of interaction with women. He had never been hugged by one though, so that alone was unsettling. He really did not know if he was supposed to squeeze back and if then how hard. He ended up touching her back with just his fingertips. Even in his disoriented state of mind he noted that the soft knit under his fingers did not belong to a kimono this lady was famous for wearing practically always. That detail was not important right now and Kenzou pushed it out of his mind, trying to focus on what was actually happening.

'Welcome to the family' she had said. It made no sense. Unless the misunderstanding had gotten worse. Mikkun was looking pale as shocked as Kenzou felt. 

'Natsumi...'

The name was said in a soft, gentle tone. It could have been a rebuke, but there was an underlying feel of laughter in his voice. The lady let go of Kenzou and turned to her son instead. Mikuni braced himself for the incoming embrace. His mother was so exited and he didn't know how he could let her down gently. Obviously she though he and Kenzou-kun were, not only involved romantically, but actually planning to get married. 

Kondou Chikara, the Prime Minister of Japan, was not a stupid man. He was especially good at reading people's non-verbal output, a trait that had helped the Beta a lot in the world where other genders used their noses to get information. What he was seeing now confirmed the impression he had gotten from looking very closely to leaked pictures. Chikara stepped forward to meet the young man his wife had just released.

'Hajimemashite. I'm Mikuni's father Kondou Chikara.'

Kenzou was face to face with someone he had seen on TV often. Someone who wore authority like a suit tailored for him. Someone who did not introduce himself as the Prime Minister, but rather as just Mikkun's father.

'Hajimemashite, Kondou-san. Ishida Kenzou from Fukuoka. Ano, I am afraid there may have been some mistake...Mikkun and I, we are...'

'Friends and roommates, Father and Mama. Sumimasen. Those pictures are not what they look like.'

Mikuni had gathered himself together and gone for the simplest explanation and apology instead of those convoluted things he had been practicing in his mind.

'Eeh? It was not a proposal? But it was so romantic...'

Kondou Natsumi sounded as heart broken as if she had been turned down after a confession. Her husband quickly moved to her side and did something Kenzou could not ever have imagined the Prime Minister to do. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close.

'Just because the news was incorrect doesn't mean there cannot be one later, dear. How about you go refresh yourself. We'll wait for you here.'

Mikuni's mother nodded, patted her husband's hand, unfurled herself and excused herself. Kanai-sensei and Prime Minister Kondou looked at each other, seemingly communicating without words. Kanai Souta broke the silence.

'I'll take this one. You talk to your son, Chikkun. Ishida-kun, follow me to the library.'

The library turned out to be worthy of its name. The walls were lined with bookcases full of books. The floor had a soft rugs, possibly Persian, covering most of the polished hard wood floor. There were also several seats designed with reading in mind and well as a small corner with a round table and four chairs for group conversations. It was there Kanai Souta directed his young guest.

'Have a seat, please, Ishida-kun.'

'Hai, Kanai-sensei!'

Kenzou sat carefully on one of the strange looking round chairs and found it a hundred times more comfortable than what he was feeling inside. It was true that one thing this man he was facing was most known for was that he treated everyone fairly, even his adversaries. That in itself bespoke of how much confidence and power Kanai Souta actually had. Power might have been the wrong word, perhaps influence was a better choice.

'Ishida-kun, I'll get straight to the point. Can you consider making this rumored engagement a reality? Or at least pretend that is true?'

'Uh...'

'I am not asking this for myself or the Prime Minister, though it would certainly help him. Nor am I asking for you to do it for the dual-gendered. There are many advantages to the engagement for many people, but more than anyone it would benefit the two of you.'

'Kanai-sensei?'

'Ishida-kun has not ever been the focus of the public's interest. Let me assure you that while it can be bothersome at the best of times, it becomes a hell-like existence when the public hates you. Now, first of all...'

'Hai?'

'The people will not believe if you tell them there was no proposal. No, some people will believe. A lot people won't care one bit, but of those that do care the great majority will not believe. They can say rather unpleasant things to the one they think is at fault.'

'I understand. I don't care that much about what people think of me, so I can take strangers hating me.'

Kanai Souta smiled very, very gently.

'The question is not whether you can take the hate, Ishida-kun. The question is whether Mikuni-kun can. After all he must have been the one to reject the proposal.'

'Why would they hate Mikk...Kondou-kun for that? Surely everyone has the right to say no?'

'Ahh. To be so young...Well, they would go along the lines of 'That Beta thinks so highly of himself just because his father is you-know-who' or 'Probably better this way. I mean, it is not like that Beta can give birth'. Oh, and then they would dig up his first engagement and the sad ending to it too, of course.'

Kenzou paled. Mikkun would be the one to suffer the most. Of course he could imagine what people would say about himself for over reaching and how it served him right to be put in his place. But that was nothing compared to what Kanai-sensei had just described. For a shy, introverted person, who already had trouble believing anyone cared for him that kind of publicity would be devastating.

'I'll do it.'

Kanai Souta chuckled and nodded a few times.

'Just like that, Ishida-kun? Not asking any bribes or favors?'

Kenzou blushed. He probably should have tried to negotiate something out of it, make a deal. That's what the people in those social circles probably did. 

'Nothing like that. However, it depends on Mikkun. Also, he needs to be free to end it if a real prospect comes along, someone worthy of him.'

The older man looked like he wanted to say something, but withheld it at the last moment. Then he rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes before giving it another go.

'That is acceptable. Very well, let us go find out how Mikuni-kun feels about it. Regardless of what you two decide, I'll make an appointment for you two for tomorrow to discuss how to best move forward.'

They stood up and walked back to the living room type of a place where the Kondou men were waiting. Kenzou bowed and moved to stand next to Mikuni, seeking his eyes with his. The older men were doing the same and Kanai Souta nodded firmly while smiling. Kondou Chikara drew a deep breath preparing to talk when his wife walked in having taken her time to rest and probably talk to at least one of her friends. 

'Ah. Good timing, my dear. The little misunderstanding has been cleared and the engagement is confirmed.'

'Kondou Natsumi beamed like the Okinawa sun. Mikuni had a bad feeling in his tummy about what his mother was going to do next. He was right. Those bright, topaz-like eyes shone like a puppy's waiting for a treat. It was nearly impossible to say no to her when she was in that mode.

'Lovely! Give us a kiss, won't you? So romantic...'

Kenzou was taken by surprise. This was awkward. The look on Mikkun eyes made him want to protect him from everything. He stepped up to his 'fiancé', gently lift Mikkun's chin a little bit and laid a butterfly soft kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanai Souta is not afraid to play dirty and pile up guilt when asking for something. Bribes, blackmail, almost anything goes if needed. Usually it is not. Perhaps some day I will be able to shed some light to where he comes from. So far all that was said is 'My Grandfather was not a nice man.'
> 
> Next chapter I intend to re-introduce two men, who repent things they once did that hurt others.


	7. Sliding Down (Crime and Punishment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins the story of Miura Yuuichi, the older twin of Yuuji who was last seen in 'Hot Water and Hot Topics'. This story line deals with the unfortunate incident that the law calls 'Dynamics Negligence' and 'Sexual Misconduct', which means it is as near to a rape as it can be without actually being called that. Please, skip the chapters with (Crime and Punishment) if you don't want to read about a past crime. I am not going to describe the actual deed more than what is absolutely needed, instead it will be about what lead up to it, what was the state mind before and what happened after.
> 
> This is a story of whether after almost seven years of self-punishment Yuuichi can forgive himself enough to start to live a 'normal' life and whether he can be forgiven by the one person he has dared to get even a little attached to ever since that day.

'..ndestand. My older brother too...just one year older..hic...always, always kept telling me how he did...just a little better..hic...hate it...Never good enough...'

The voice of somewhat inebriated Karasu Naoki penetrated the protective shell Miura Yuuichi had spent years of building, a shell he only opened to punish himself. The words that got under his skin began to chafe and cut there as if made out of ground glass. It seemed that what had culminated in a horrible mistake, a crime he had committed, had began much earlier. The air of the izakaya became too heavy to breathe. Too many sounds, too many people, too many scents. He should not be here, not here where normal people came to enjoy themselves. If they knew, if only they knew what he had done, surely, surely then he could be punished finally. Even if they killed him, he'd be fine with it. No. Wrong. He had no right to wish for death by anyone else, for murder was the only crime worse than his own. Selfish, useless, disappointment, fake. The words hit him like lashes, everyone of them them making it harder to to draw breath. The darkness that came was not death, he would still have to face the consequences. The last thing he heard was the same voice that had started the spiral calling out to him.

'Miura-sensei! Are you alright?'

Karasu Naoki watched in horror as his employer collapsed after what he thought had to be a panic attack. He was a bit drunk, but not too far gone to see he needed to help now. He talked to the staff that came to check in and they graciously let the two take refuge in the back room and helped to carry Miura-sensei there and laid him on a worn down couch, probably brought there by someone who had gotten a new one and needed to get rid of the old for free. At this time Nao was not picky. He maneuvered the unconscious man's head on his lap and stroke the short, plushy hair as if petting a cat.

Nao noted how thin, almost cadaverous the man was, something so against all he had ever thought Alphas were like. Of course Nao had noticed that his boss was tall and slim, rather the bodytype he preferred. But this was not a healthy slim, this was malnourished. Was Miura-sensei sick? Did he not eat and sleep enough? He looked so tired, the dark circles under the close eyes were even more pronounced in the dim light of the small back room.

Nao admired Miura-sensei. When he had applied for the position as the dental hygienist and assistant to the dentist, he had expected another arrogant, always-in-the-right, I-know-better-than-you type of an Alpha. Much like the one he had met on the day that had changed his life forever. Well, rather than that Alpha dentist, what had changed his life was his Omega assistant, who had shown so much warmth and compassion for the poor patient that had just been chewed out that he had finally found a role-model. It had been hard to abandon the plan his parents supported and to ask to be released from the study program at the university. Nao thought back to that day still a bit surprised after all these years how it had all turned out. Instead of being bullied and tried to make him change his mind, he had been heard properly. A week later he had not quit the university, he had transferred to the Health Care department and a year ago he had after graduating, found an add for the job at a small clinic in Tokyo's Betatown, near his new home.

Unlike the Dentist on that fateful day, Miura-sensei always listened what the patient had to say. He never forced his opinion, but did explain why he thought it would be better. He was distant, but not cold. It seemed that patients were more than people to him, if that made any sense. Nao had not yet once had to console anyone leaving the clinic, though he had been able to offer support to those coming in, which was fine by him. Sometimes he wondered if he even could go as far as that Omega had. Nao's scent was, apparently almost non-existent, so weak that he got taken for a Beta almost always. It did not help that what scent he had resembled a rather popular aftershave a lot of Beta men wore. The scent of juniper, vanilla and honey had also been described to be a lot like some European tea, but Nao had never experienced that drink himself. Could he emit the calming pheromones? He did not know, but he was trying his best now.

The first sound Miura Yuuichi heard was a heart beat. Then he became aware of fingers gently moving over his scalp and a familiar, faint scent. The aftershave his assistant wore daily, but always in moderation. He was too comfortable. As much as he wanted to pretend to remain unconscious, he could not give into the luxury. He opened his eyes and was not surprised the see Karasu-san looking down at him with concern on his face.

'Please, Karasu-san, cease doing that. You should not touch me in that way.'

It had taken a lot of self-control to say the words he did not want to say and to say them in a gentle manner. Yet, Karasu-san looked as if he had been slapped and quickly pulled his hand away. The last thing Yuu wanted was to hurt this good man too. 

'Gomen. I did not mean to imply Karasu-san was doing anything wrong. I am just not used to being treated that gently. I don't deserve it.'

Karasu-san did not look convinced, but at least he was not panicking over having possibly offended his superior. It would have to do for now. Not only did he not want to offend his assistant, he definitely didn't want to chase him away. Work was so much more pleasant now than it had been before. Reluctantly Yuu forced himself upright and then leaned on the backrest of the sofa. He could not forget, did not want to forget, how pleasant it had been to be touched gently like he mattered. 

'Are you alright, Miura-sensei? Would you accept something to eat or drink?'

'I am alright. I'll eat something when I get home.'

Nao pursed his lips together. It was not his place to chastise an Alpha and even less his employer, but he wanted to so much that he feared inappropriate word would escape the moment he opened his mouth. Especially since he was a little tipsy. To win some time, he asked a simple question.

'Like what?'

'Uh..eto...maybe ramen noodles...'

Miura-sensei probably meant the instant kind. Nothing wrong with that per se, but Nao had a feeling that would be all. It just was not enough. Nao had never been very good at asking for things or favors, which would have been a problem for an Omega even a couple of decades ago. He did, however, have two brothers, both Omegas like himself. The oldest one, Shin, was an expert of making others feel needed and flattered. Nao and the middle brother Ai had sometimes imitated Shin-oniisan for fun. Nao opened his eyes as wide as possible and looked up at his boss.

'Ramen! Miura-sensei, please. I have a favor to ask, if possible....'

Having just been taken care so tenderly, few people would have refused to at least hear what the favor was and Miura Yuuichi was not one of them.

'Un?'

'The new restaurant at the next station. I so much want to go, but not alone. Please, Miura-sensei, could you spare a bit of time and go eat there with me? Since Miura-sensei likes ramen...'

The wide, innocent eyes were staring at Yuu. Did he like ramen? Sort of, but for the most part he had those noodles so often was that it was easy, cheap and convenient. His likes and dislikes were beside the point. His assistant deserved a bowl of noodles and much more.

'Sure. Why not. But I'll pay. No arguments.'

'Really? Is that really alright?'

'If I say it is, it is.'

They had come to this izakaya with a group of people who worked in the same building. Nao went to tell them that Miura-sensei was better, but that they would still leave for the night. He picked up both of their coats and met Miura-sensei at the entrance where their shoes were waiting. They dressed up in silence and headed out into the cool night air.

At night in early April a light coat was not too much. The sky was dark and almost clear, a few stars were visible, most obscured by the brightness of the city lights. Since Miura-sensei was silent, Nao followed suit and they didn't speak until they stepped out of the train.

'Which way is it, Karasu-san?'

'Up the East Gate and then just around the corner.'

The brightly lit, small restaurant was, indeed, very close to the station. In no more than five minutes they were waiting in a short line. The menu was conveniently posted on the windows with life size models of each dish to whet the appetite of passers-by.

'What would be good, Karasu-san?'

'Hmm..eto...I like curry...so...maybe that...or...Oh, they have even that...'

Yuu could not help smiling just a bit at the enthusiasm of his assistant. He'd noticed the lunch boxes Karasu-san brought to work were always beautifully laid out and probably nutritionally balanced as well.

'Pick anything you like, Karasu-san. As my thanks for taking care of me back there...'

'Really? Even...that..?'

'Even that.'


End file.
